


The Winter Maiden: Vol 3

by DuskMaiden1995



Series: The Winter Maiden [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskMaiden1995/pseuds/DuskMaiden1995
Summary: The Vytal Festival has arrived, and with it a tournament involving 32 teams of Huntsmen from all Academies. All aiming to become the winner of the Festival and gaining Bragging Rights for their Academy, but unbeknownst to our heroes the Queen makes her move.





	1. Seen Rather Than Heard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more RWBY, but first I want to say I'm incredibly grateful for all of the support I've gotten from my friends in Discord. These past few months haven't been the best, but I'm so happy they were there for me. Secondly, I want to thank all of you for reading this series. It's been a pleasure writing it.

As Velvet and I walked through the dorm I couldn't help but marvel at the everything. From the people to our surroundings. Actually, seeing things for the first time brings tears to my eyes all over again. Velvet on the other hand just looked on at my child-like wonder, exploring everything I could glance at, with a warm smile on her face.

_I have to do something to repay her. She did this for me. Birthday present or not. I can see now because of her. Something I have always wanted, and she gave it to me._

_There has to be something I can do for her._

Shaking me from my thoughts I felt my scroll vibrate in my pocket.

It was a call from Yang. It took me a while, before it even registered that I could see how Yang's name was spelt.

_It's funny I thought it was would be spelt differently._

"Hm, Ny? Are you gonna get that?"

"O-Oh right..."

"Hmm... H-Hello?"

_"Sorry, Ny but we had to change things. There was a problem with Weiss's Lien cards, so we have to go for something a lot cheaper, so we're at the stands at the arena."_

"Well that's a bit strange. Weiss doesn't seem to be the type of person to randomly splash her lien around."

_"Weiss thinks it might have been an error with the restaurant so we're gonna try somewhere closer."_

"Well if that falls through, I can always cover the costs. Think of it as my treat."

_"Awesome Ny. We'll see you soon then." Yang said._

"I'll see you guys later." I hung up.

"Hmm, something wrong Ny?" Velvet asked as she squeezed my hand.

"Looks like there's been a slight change of plans. We're heading for the arena instead."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something went wrong with one of Weiss's Lien credit cards, so we're going someplace cheaper for all of us."

"Well that's strange. Why don't we head there now?" Velvet asked.

"Well we can, but can I look around a little more." I asked looking up at her, with my cheeks starting to heat up.

"Oh? Is there something else you want to do in the meantime?"

I looked down towards my black leggings and very short heels, while playing with my hands nervously.

_So, these are what leggings look like. They look nice, kinda warm too. I can see why Coco loves talking about them._

"It might sound silly to hear, but it's sorta exciting seeing everything. Beacon Academy is bigger than I imagined. I didn't realise there were a lot more Faunus here, than I thought. Oh, and I didn't realise my room was so small. It felt bigger just with my Semblance."

"Hehehehehe."

_Huh? Is Vel laughing?_

I looked up and sure enough Velvet was laughing.

"Sorry, it's just that you're so adorable. The way you were looking at everything and everyone, it's like what Celestia did when she was a lot younger. It's so cute."

"Hmm... Well sorry if I'm just a tiny bit excited, meany." I pouted but couldn't help a smile appear on my face.

"Hehehe. Sorry, you're just so cute when you're like this. Oh, wait. I have an idea." Velvet said pulling me forward with her hand. "I want to show you something, and I think the only place we can is my room."

"O-Oh... Okay. If you're sure."

* * *

"And here we are!" Velvet said pulling me into her room. "Home sweet home." Velvet said leaping onto her bed, snuggling into her pillow.

I looked around and saw four beds in total, each with their own section and personality. Velvet's section of the room was filled with pictures of who I presumed was her Mom, Luke, Celestia, herself and what must have been her Dad.

Yatsu and Fox on the other hand didn't have many things at all. Apart from their beds, there wasn't many things on display that belonged to them. Coco on the other hand was the most decorated out of the four. Of course, with her parents ties to the fashion industry, it's no surprise that most of her things are expensive.

To the lavish mirror tucked away in the corner of the room, to the converted walk-in wardrobe, everything just looked fancy.

"Come on sit down." Velvet patted at the space next to her on her bed.

"Is that you Vel?" A voice called out from their team’s shower.

"Yeah, I've brought Ny too. I wanted to show her something?"

"O-Oh... Do you want some time alone or?"

Immediately, I felt my cheeks heat up, and sure enough as did Velvet's.

"What!? No! W-We're not doing that. I wanted to show her something important." Velvet spoke as she interlocked her fingers with mine.

"Oh good. I thought you guys were trying to get back at me and Fox after last night." Coco said as her voice got closer to us.

Eventually she opened the door leading into their room in nothing more than a towel wrapped around her chest. Another towel was wrapped around her hair keeping it out of her face.

"Really, Coco. You could've put some clothes on or at least your underwear."

"Why? What's the point? Ny can't see and you've seen a lot less than this, so what's the problem?" Coco said as she sat down on her bed and started to dry her hair.

"Well about that-" Velvet started, but I couldn't help myself and jump in.

"I didn't think you would be this pretty, Coco. Fox is lucky to have you."

Coco's face contorted into weird expressions before settling on confusion.

"Wha? N-Ny, you can see me? You mean those lenses actually worked!?" Coco astonished.

I nodded my head gleefully.

"Yup, thanks to Velvet I can see things. Beacon Academy, our class mates and our friends and loved ones. Everything that I care about, I can finally see." I spoke with once again tears threatening to fall down my face, though Velvet held my hand and squeezed it.

"Good. I'm glad you can see things like we can. Well apart from Fox anyway, but he more than makes up for it in other areas." Coco teased, which sent Velvet's and my faces ablaze.

"Hahahahaha." Coco cried out laughing. "You guys are so easy to tease."

"Anyway! I wanted to show Ny someone and then we'll go, so can we use your wardrobe."

Coco waved her hand. "Sure, knock yourselves out."

"Great, come on Ny. There's someone you should meet."

_She's taking me to Coco's wardrobe to see someone?_

With that, Vel pulled me to my feet and brought me to Coco's wardrobe, that hosted a wide range of clothing. From frilly dresses to flat shoes, all neatly and tucked away on shelves or hung up.

Though this wasn't what Velvet meant, tucked away behind a curtain was a mirror and, in the reflection...

"It's me!"

Staring back from the mirror was a reflection of myself. With dark brown hair and black bat ears distinctly poking out of them. My wings curved around my back. My eyes had no longer uncoloured irises, but instead were coloured to a dazzling blood-red. With my small nose and small mouth, I could see my fangs jute out of my mouth.

"I... I..." I walked closer towards the mirror feeling tears wound up in my eyes.

"I wanted you to get the chance to see the beautiful sight I get to see every day." Velvet spoke as she wrapped her arms around my stomach and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"V-Velvet! I... I... T-Thank you." I stuttered out as I turned to face Velvet.

She wiped away my tears with her hand. "It's no problem Nyreen." Velvet said as her lips pressed onto my forehead.

"Hey if you guys are finished making out, can I get changed."

"Gods, sorry Coco. I totally forgot you were here." I said as Vel and I separated and walked over towards the centre of the room.

Coco shook her head and smiled. "Nah, I was just joking, Ny. I'm happy you have this chance to see all of Remnant like we can."

"Nah, it's fine Coco. Blake and the others are probably getting worried, we are a bit behind." I said turning back to Velvet.

"Oh, yeah you're right. I nearly forgot."

"Thanks for letting me use your mirror." I thanked Coco.

"No problem."

"I see you in a few hours Coco." Velvet answered turning to face her team leader. "And please no messing with Fox, when he gets back."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I think he's pretty worn out after last night."

_O-Oh..._

Immediately, the redness reappeared on our cheeks.

"You guys are so adorable." Coco said as she laughed at our reactions.

"S-Shut up!" Velvet shouted as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the Team CFVY room. Even with the door closed, and us down the corridor, we both could still hear Coco's laughter.

* * *

When Velvet eventually stopped and let go of my hand, we were both out of breath and entirely out of the dorms.

"S-Sorry f-f-f for dragging you a-a-along." Velvet panted out as we both tried to catch our breath.

"It-It's no problem, V-Vel."

"Heh, you two look like you've just escaped from a nest of Nevermore's." A familiar voice spoke up, surprising us.

I looked up towards the four people. One was a short blond boy, wearing a black short-sleeved hoodie. Covering his hoodie was a white diamond-shaped chest-plate cut off above his lower abdomen and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below the waist, he was wearing blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers. He was wearing two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Finally, he was wearing brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

The other boy had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. He was wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

One of the girls had short orange hair and green eyes. She was wearing a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, coloured red and light-blue respectively. She was also wearing a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm with matching finger-less gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armour that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

Finally, the other girl wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eye-shadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. As a top, she wore a brown over-bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the centre. She was also wearing an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for things she was wearing, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore a shield and spear emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

"J-Jaune!? Ren!? Nora!? Pyrrha!? Is that you guys?" I asked as I rose to my feet looking at the four.

"Well yeah, I think we're us." Jaune joked.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I put some lenses into her eyes, so she can see you guys now." Velvet spoke up as she squeezed my hand.

"What!" Nora exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Jaune spoke with a warming smile.

"It's nice to see something finally go your way." Pyrrha spoke as she also smiled happily.

"I agree." Ren agreed in his own quiet way. "It must have been a surprise, at first."

Out of nowhere, Vel started to laugh. "Oh, you have no idea. She's spent the past couple of hours just looking around. She's like my little sister, curious about everything."

"Hey!" I blushed punching her arm, mockingly.

"Hey, no harming the competition. That's our job." Nora said jumping in front of the group.

"You guys better bring you A-game, cause we'll do the same." Jaune said as he held his hand out.

Velvet smirked. "We wouldn't have it any other way, junior." Velvet shook Jaune's hand. "Don't forget, we're the seniors when it comes to combat."

Velvet laughed some more and soon, Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune and eventually Ren joined in. Then I felt something in my pocket vibrate. I fished into my pocket and pulled out my scroll, seeing that Weiss was calling.

_Oh, yeah. I forgot we were supposed to be meeting up._

"Umm... Hello."

"Nyreen Surana! Where are you!?" Instantly, I recoiled at the volume of her voice.

 _Geez, there's_   _no need to shout._

"You're late and Ruby's starting to get hungry. We had to resort to just giving her light snacks."

"Sorry Weiss. We got a little... side-tracked."

"We? Oh right, Ruby said you and Velvet got back together."

"But we didn't break up. Velvet just... Wanted some space to think about something, that's all."

"Hmm... And it involved you two not talking for months."

"Weiss..."

"Anyway, we can talk about that later. Just hurry up and get here, before Ruby starts moping again."

"Sure, we'll try."

"Good. Oh, and uh... Thanks for paying for today. I owe you one. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"It's no problem Weiss. Like I said it's my treat. There's no need to pay me back."

"Still, the offers there... Look just get here as soon as you can." Weiss said as she ended the call.

"Everything alright?" Velvet asked as she squeezed my hand.

I quickly pocketed my scroll and Squeezed her hand back. "Yeah, Weiss just wondering where I was. We better go, before Ruby decides to beg Sun or Neptune for food."

"Yeah, we better get ready too. Our match is after theirs, so we best prepare." Jaune spoke up as he walked up to me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Got it Mr. Leader!" Nora spoke as her usual chipper self. "Ren move your butt, we've got people to destroy." Nora then laughed manically as she dragged Ren away by the collar of his jacket.

Jaune followed after the pair, but Pyrrha stayed behind for a second, staring at Jaune's retreating figure.

"You haven't told him your feelings, yet?" Velvet asked curiously glancing at her.

Pyrrha shook her head, taring her eyes away from Jaune. "It's better this way. He's given up on Weiss, but I don't want to take advantage of him. Of his feelings."

"But you'll tell him eventually, right?" I asked. "You're one of the hardest working Huntresses here, Pyrrha. You deserve to be happy."

She nodded her head. "I know. Once we graduate... I-I'll tell him."

I smiled at her and reached up to tap her shoulder. "Good. You deserve it Pyrrha."

"Thank you, Nyreen." Pyrrha thanked as she glanced once more at Jaune's direction then back at us. "Now if I'm sure, you two have an Heiress to meet."

"Oh yeah, you're right." I said getting slightly ahead of Velvet. I swivel back around. "We'll see you guys in the tournament. Good luck!"

* * *

After spending time talking with my friends and seeing them for the first time, Velvet and I had finally reached the Vytal festival stadium platform.

The arena was so crowded, almost too crowded. Full of students from the four Kingdoms that were eligible to compete, along with families and the general public. No sign of Blake and the others though.

"They said, they were stopping by the food stalls, so they should be... Over there." Velvet pointed to our left.

"Hmm..."

"You alright?"

I warily shook my head. "I... I... It's just the crowds. I'm just not used to being with this many people around me... It's gonna take some time to getting used to."

"Well we don't have to walk to your friends." Velvet then jumped on my back, barely giving me enough time to catch her and steady us both. "I'm sure my super amazing and sexy girlfriend could fly us to them."

I couldn't help but blush at Velvet's comments.

"S-Sure..." I stuttered out feeling embarrassed, though Velvet laughed at my reaction.

"Coco, was so right. You're so easy to tease."

"Hey!" I pouted trying to shake her off my back.

"Alright, so should we go... Dearest?"

_There she goes again... Gods, it's a good thing I love her._

"Y-Yeah..."

As soon as we took to the sky, Velvet caught sight of our four friends, sitting around a food kiosk. From the looks of it they sold noodles and sushi.

 _Gods, Blake is gonna enjoy that_.

Landing only a few meters away from Blake and the others, it was only a matter of time before they spotted us.

"Nyreen... About time. Poor Ruby is hungry." Came from a familiar heiress.

I turned towards the voice and saw that it belonged to a girl with pale skin, almost as pale as my own, and a scar running down her left blue eye. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with an icicle-shaped tiara.

"W-Weiss... I-Is that you?"

"Of course, it's me. What took you so long, anyway? Got lost flying over here? Or was you two kis - wait what did you just say?"

"Weiss... It is you!?" Without missing a heartbeat, I ran up to the Heiress and wrapped myself around her chest.

"O-O-Okay... What's going on?" Weiss said feeling her tense up slightly.

"Nyreen? So, you're finally here, good."

_That voice... Blake_

"Blake..."

"About time, Ny. I've just managed to stop Yang and Ruby from ordering- Why are you hugging Weiss? Why are you crying?"

I peeked around Weiss, letting go of her. Slowly, I shuffled forward towards Blake. I raised my head and saw a raven-haired girl with amber eyes.

"B-Blake... It is you."

Without thinking, I ran into her arms.

"W-Wha!? Ny-Nyreen? What's gotten into you?" Blake asked as I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

_Seeing Weiss and then Blake... I wasn't prepared for that._

"You did this to her, didn't you!" Blake strangely and suddenly growled out.

_What?_

"You think you can just show up, and then everything will be alright? You left her miserable and alone for months."

I lifted my head from Blake's chest and saw her staring with a murderous intent at Velvet.

"No, Blake! W-We m-m-made up. And we're back together. A-A-Actually, she helped me with s-something." I said pushing away from Blake, looking deeply into her eyes. "I-I can see you."

That stunned her.

"Y-You what?"

"I-I can see you... I can see Weiss... I can see everyone."

I looked back at Velvet with tears, freely flowing.

"I owe her a lot for this. More than I could ever repay."

Velvet looked on and smiled lovingly at myself. "It was nothing, Ny. I love you and nothing can change that, so when you mention you wanted to see, I jumped at the chance to call in a favour."

"Aww... That's so sweet." Weiss cooed.

"Enough Weiss." Blake spoke, then she stalked towards Velvet. "We'll talk about this, later." Velvet warned. I tried to get between the two, but Blake and a reluctant Weiss had already walked off towards Yang and Ruby.

Without wasting a moment, I ran up to Velvet, checking on her. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer straight away, but shortly nodded her head. "Y-Yeah. I guess. Never thought I would feel a sibling’s wrath."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her and get her to apologise. I'm sure she's just nervous about today." I said squeezing her hand.

"Hmm..." Velvet sighed, avoiding eye contact with me as her ears drooped.

"Hey, I love you okay." I reached up and pressed my lips against Velvet's, forcing her to look at me. "Even though you needed the space when you learned about... Everything. You still stayed with me. That means a lot." I then reached up onto the tips of my toes and wrapped my hands around her neck.

"Just give her some time. I'm sure she'll come around."

Finally, Velvet smiled again as she leaned down and pressed a kiss onto my forehead. "Thanks, Nyreen."

I only leaned into her chest, squeezing her tightly. "I should go and catch up with Coco, Fox and Yatsu. You know, talk strategy and stuff."

"Okay, just know I'll be rooting for you." I said as I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto hers again.

"Thanks, we'll need it. It looks like there's gonna be a lot of tough opponents." Velvet then pulled me into her chest, wrapping her arms around my waist.

We stayed together, for a few minutes, before she left to re-join her team. Though she put on a brave face, I could tell she was still shaken from Blake.

* * *

"Look Nyreen, I'm sorry, okay."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to, Blake."

The five of us were all sitting around one of the food stands, each with our own bowls of noodles, apart from Blake who had one with sushi. My treat, despite her outburst with Velvet, earlier. Even though Ruby and Yang ploughed through their bowls within minutes, it was hard to deny them a second.

_I swear, if Yang uses Ruby's adorableness, they could get anything they wanted._

"It was a bit harsh, Blake." Weiss said as she finished off the rest of her noodles, snapping me away from my thoughts.

"I'm not sure what it was about, there was no need to shout at her like that, Blake." Ruby spoke up as she gulped down her second bowl.

"Oh, someone's in trouble." Yang joked poking Blake in the side.

"Enough Yang." Weiss scolded.

"Umm... Would it be alright if Nyreen and I talk in private." Blake asked turning to the Heiress and the two sisters.

"Of course, Blake." Weiss answered, nodding her head courteously. "Come on you two. I think you've had enough to eat."

"Aww... But I wanted to eat more." Ruby moaned.

"Leave it!" Weiss scolded. "Poor, Nyreen had to pay for you extra noodles, the least you could do is let her and Blake talk. You too Yang."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Yang sighed. as she got up for her stool and patted her sister on her back. "Come on Ruby, I'm sure there's some games we can hit up before the Festival starts. Thanks for the food, Ny. You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah! Thanks Ny." Ruby joined in.

"It's no problem guys. I'm glad I could help out." I answered as the three walked away waving goodbye to us.

"So... We were talking about Velvet and I and hoe you majorly overreacted."

"Look Nyreen, she left you alone for months without saying a word. She could have checked up on you to see how you're doing, at the very least."

"But-"

"No but's, Nyreen. Just listen. Look I know I'm protective of you, but... I just please tell if there's been any trouble between you and her."

"Trouble? No. Gods no, Blake. Velvet wouldn't do anything like that. I love her and she loves me."

"I just... want to make sure. I don't want you to fall for the same mistakes I did... Believing in someone you thought you could trust."

"What?"

_What is Blake talking about? Someone she thought she could trust? ... Wait..._

_Wait!? She doesn't mean..._

"Blake, Velvet isn't like Ada-  ** _him_**  in any way." I said glaring at her, standing up from the stool.

_Does she honestly, think Velvet is anyway like Adam._

"How can you know for sure. You've only know her for 5 months. We've known Adam our whole lives and I still fell for him."

"Blake, listen! Velvet isn't anything like Adam. I just know she's not!"

"Look, if someone cared about you that much, would she leave you alone, in a hospital bed for months without saying a word?"

That took me by surprise and actually silenced me.

"I didn't think so." Blake said spitefully as she finished of the rest of her noodles

"Look I know Velvet. I met her family Blake. Trust me, there's no way she'll end up like Adam. Her sweet and innocent little brother and sister. And then there's her parents, well her Mother."

"What happened to their Dad?" Blake asked earnestly.

"It's the reason why I trust Velvet. Why she isn't like Adam." Blake didn't reply, but from the look she gave me, she wanted me to continue. I took a deep breath to compose myself. "Velvet's, Luke's and Celestia's Dad was killed by a White Fang assassin."

"What!? B-But why? Who did it?" Blake looked shocked by this.

_Did she not know anything about this? I know she left the White Fang before last semester, but did Adam or Sienna not have anything to do with it?_

"Knowing my past, Velvet and her Mom still accepted and trusted me as her daughter's girlfriend, despite who her husband was killed by. That level of trust means a lot to me. It's why I forgave her. It's why you should forgive her."

"I-I'm sorry Nyreen. I-I didn't know. I swear! Gods, I'm an idiot." Blake said as she looked away from me ashamed.

I placed my hand on Blake's shoulder. She immediately looked up, with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's alright Blake, I understand. You were just feeling a little over protective. Though you're not getting out of apologise to Velvet. She deserves that much."

"I-I... You're right." Blake said clearing her throat and nodding her head. "I'm... I'm sorry Nyreen."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, wiping away her tears with the other. "I forgive you, Blake. Just, please apologise to Velvet. That's all I ask."

Blake then stood up from her stool and wiped away the remainder of the tears. "I've gotta make this right. Besides I wouldn't want to ruin the relationship I'm supposed to have with my sister's girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Oopsie. I forgot to to actually post this chapter so it's been laying in the drafts for weeks now. For that I appologise.
> 
> *Bows*


	2. New Challengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the competition heats up in the Vytal Festival, dark forces put the finishing touches to their plan.

 

"With that stunning victory, Team RWBY moves on to the second round." Professor Port yelled through the microphone as he declared Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss victorious.

"WOO!" I cheered as loud as I could, earning a few looks from the Academy defeated team as well as a couple of onlookers from the general public. "Hehehe..." I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my head.

_Maybe I'm taking this a bit too far... nah..._

**"Having fun Surana?"** A voice came through the earpiece.

"G-General!? S-Sorry sir, I was just lost in the moment."

" **Focus Surana! This is serious."**  The General scolded.  **"With Salem's pawns on the move, we have to stand on guard. Judge every single person with caution. Anyone could be a spy or apart of Salem's circle."**

_Gods... this is real isn't it. A Real situation..._

_I gotta focus. There's a lot of people depending on me. Men, Women and Children. All depending on me._

"Got it, General. Sorry General."

**"Just... Report back if you see anything questionable."**  The General concluded as the communication stopped.

_Boy, am I in for it now after my shift is over._

Still on the stage was Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake celebrating their win as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora cheered along. The defeated academy sighed and made snarky comments. Thankfully, they weren't as harsh as I thought they could've been.

Thought what I didn't hear were the footsteps coming from behind me, as my mind was focused on the losing side.

"Hey, Nyreen."

"O-Oh..." I hurriedly turned around and saw Emerald and Mercury with two other girls. "E-Emerald, Mercury. Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Don't sweat it, Ny." Emerald chuckled. "It's how we operate silent, yet deadly. The Grimm don't see us coming."

"I bet. Is this the rest of your team?" I asked glancing at the two other girls.

One of them was wearing gray pants and boots; a beige leather sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves, sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron on her left shoulder. She was also wearing a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it. Her black hair was long and flowing, draped over her left shoulder. She was also the tallest out of the four, with Mercury only being around an inch shorter.

The other girl was the shortest of the group, at around my height, maybe even slightly shorter than that. With her black hair done up in a twin tail hairstyle with white bows. She was wearing a black sleeveless blouse with white frills on her chest and collar and a black ribbon bow hanging from the front of the collar. Along with the blouse, she is wearing knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt and black shoes.

"Ah, yes. Nyreen this is Cinder, our team leader, and Neo-eh... Nevermore." Emerald spoke and indicated to the two girls but strangely hesitated when she pointed at the smaller girl.

"N-Nevermore? L-Like the Grimm?" I asked curiously. "That's a weird name to give to your daughter."

"Hehe... We thought the same. Her parents must have been some sick bastards." Mercury commented, though the shorter girl looked at him unamused.

"O-Oh sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of your name." I immediately apologised to Nevermore. "My name is Nyreen Surana, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I held out my hand, but Nevermore looked on curiously and hesitantly. Staring back at her hand then back to mine. She did this a couple of times before she moved her hand slightly. Though before she could do anything more, the older girl with flowing ashen-black hair jumped in.

Cinder slowly approached me, locking her eyes with mine. She gave off an intimidating aura. She held out her hand.

"I've heard so much about you, Nyreen Surana. Your friends speak highly of you." Cinder spoke as I felt my cheeks heat up, though not wanting to be rude, I quickly shook her hand.

"I-I'm sure t-they exaggerated a bit. I-I'm not all that s-special." I said as Cinder and I split apart.

"Your friends beg to differ." Cinder spoke as she walked ahead of myself and the rest of her team. "Why don't we get some seats, I hear your friends are in the first match."

"I would, but I'm on the clock. General Ironwood said they're short on security, so they wanted me on board, since I'm not participating in the Vytal Tournament." I said which stunned Emerald.

"Wait... You're not in the tournament. I would've thought you would be a shoo-in for the final."

"Nope, since I don't have a team the Professor and the General decided to utilise my assets elsewhere. So here I am. Following orders like those tin cans." I said pointing to one of the General's mechanical soldiers.

"Still I hope you guys enjoy, today. Good luck today for your matches. Oh, and it was nice to meet you Cinder and Nevermore." I said politely bowing to the Emerald and her team.

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Cinder spoke as she turned back around with a wide smile spread across her face. "The pleasure was all mine."

* * *

**Elliana's POV**

_Damn it, I hate being kept out of the loop. Like, waiting around for anything from Cinder is killing me._

While Cinder and the others were infiltrating Beacon Academy, I was alone at the hideout with the White Fang on guard. Thankfully, I hadn't seen Adam in a while.

Myself on the other hand, I was huddled around the transceiver waiting for a message of some kind from Cinder.

_Hmm... Cinder... Honestly, I'm glad she had forgiven me after my last failure. That night we spent together was magical._   _Just thinking about that it is making me all light-headed._

**"Elliana, are you there?"** I heard a familiar feminine voice asked, though it didn't belong to my love.

_Rgh! Emerald._

**"You know that's not who she wants to hear from. Maybe someone more... Commanding."**

_Great, he's there too._

"What is it, Mercury?" I grumbled out.

**"Well hello to you too, Miss sunshine."**

"Rgh! I don't have time for your bullshit, Mercury. Just tell me what you've got."

**"What? Touch a nerve?"**

"Rgh! I swear the next time I see you, I'm gonna rip your spine out and shove it up your-"

**"Quiet!"** Cinder cut in silencing all of us. **"Now onto business. We have infiltrated the festival, and all is going according to plan. The virus is in place and soon our revolution will begin."**

"Good, then we can finally make Ozpin pay for what he did to Nyreen." I declared, thankful for this chance to get Nyreen back.

**"Yes, all of them will pay, but first we need you to mobilise our forces. Ensure that they're ready when I give the signal. The Grimm will handle the rest."**

"Understood, Cinder. Just let me know if you need anything." I said as I was about to end the transmission, but then Cinder spoke one final time.

**"Just make sure the next time I see you; you aren't a failure. I'm through giving you chances. Fail me again and it'll be the last thing you ever do. Is that understood, Elliana?"** Cinder's cold voice snarled through the transmitter.

"O-Of course, Mistress. I-I won't let you down again. I promise." I declared to Cinder.

_I don't want to upset her, she's the reason why I'm still here. That's why I have to do everything in power to help her achieve her ambitions._

**"Make sure you don't."** Cinder spoke ending the call.

_I promise Cinder, I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure this works._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A familiar voice spoke as he held tightly to Wilt and Blush.

_Great... I wanted to get out of here before he arrived. He just gives me the creeps._

"What do you want, Adam?" I sighed as I turned off the transceiver.

"Nothing from you. I just wanted an update from my... Business partner."

"Well, she wants your buddies to get ready. The plan happens tonight." I said as I tried to leave the room, however Adam had other ideas.

I felt his hand grab tightly to my arm, blocking my escape.

"What about my love and that traitor friend of yours." Adam snarled as his grip tightened.

I somehow managed to worm my way out of his grip and slammed him against the wall with Mercury forming in my hand.

"Don't you dare talk about Nyreen like that." I snarled at him as I pressed the Mercury into the walls, causing it to melt.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Adam barked back. "You're nothing but Cinder's pet. You have no authority over me."

"I swear if you hurt her..."

"Or what?! You'll kill me? Don't make me laugh."

Adam then grabbed my wrists, then I felt a sharp pain coming from my stomach.

Immediately, I fell to my knees, reeling from his kick.

"Y-You bastard..."

Though the pain didn't stop there as he grabbed my head and rammed it into the floor.

Urk...

My vision started to waver as black dots started to swallow it all up. Though before I completely passed out, I heard Adam speak again.

"You are nothing. Lower than nothing. You are nothing more than a tool. An asset. A thing to be used. The only reason Cinder only remotely stomachs your presence is because you're an asset.

_No, I love Cinder, and I know she thinks the same. It's just Adam playing one of his games, yeah that's it. Cinder doesn't think of me as a tool, an object. She loves me._

"You don't know her like I do." I snarled back trying my hardest to stay conscious.

"We'll see about that."

Without even realising Adam wiped his sheathed Wilt and Blush above his head and brought it down.

 

...

...

...

* * *

**Nyreen's POV**

**"Surana, what's your situation?"**

"All clear so far, General. Nothing to report, although the chocolate and vanilla milkshakes are to die for. I can see why Yang likes them so much."

**"Surana! I thought I told you to remain vigilant. Staking out the food vendors, is not what I call remaining vigilant."**  The General complained.

"Oh, I have been. Apprehended a few pickpockets, as well as a couple of creepers that couldn't keep their hands to themselves." I sucked on the straw leading into the milkshake.

**"I see..."**  The General mumbled.  **"I hope you didn't rough them up to bad. They still have to be responsive for their court day."**

"Relax, General. Just a few broken fingers. I swear... Okay maybe one of them has a broken arm, but that's it."

It had been a few hours since his last message. Since then a few more matches had taken place. Most of them were from different Academy's, but still impressive. The other teams were not as impressive as the recent match that had only just ended a few moments ago.

"I swear, Neptune's flirting is gonna get him in big trouble. Well if Weiss doesn't get to him first." I said as I drank the last of the milkshake, disposing of the remnants in a nearby bin.

**"Well I hope you enjoyed your little break, because I have something, I want you to do."**  The General spoke up.

"Oh. Something important?" I asked as I glanced back at the big TV boards display the tournament.

**"You could say that. I need you to go to landing pad G and wait for the next Bullhead and meet one of my Specialists and guide them to Beacon Academy."**

"But why?" I answered. "Surely if they're one of your Specialists, then they are sufficiently eligible to defend themselves."

**"That may be true, but you can never be too sure. Please just humour me."**

"Fine." I sighed stretching my arms above my head. "It's not like I've got anything else to do, with the tournament over for the day. So, is there anything extra you want me to do with this Specialist of yours?"

**"Just make sure she gets to Beacon in one piece. She's one of my best. Professor Ozpin also wants to meet her. He's thinking about initiating her to our little circle."**

_Our circle?_

 

...

_..._

_..._

_Oh, right those of us that know about Salem._

_Wait what about..._

I stopped in my tracks. "D-Does she know about me? Of who I am?"

**"Not yet. We were planning on waiting until we told her about the Queen and her pawns. Ozpin and I were hoping _you_  would**  **tell her yourself when the time comes."**

_Down to me... Great._

_I don't even know this Specialist and now I'm supposed to tell her everything about me._

_No._

_If the General trusts her, then I can trust her._

"Okay General. I'll send a quick message to Blake, then I'll be on my way."

**"Make sure you do."** The General said as he ended the transmission.

* * *

As soon as I arrived at the landing pad the General said his Specialist would be at, her Bullhead had landed. The door rose up revealing 6 of The General's mechanical soldiers. As soon as they exited the Bullhead, they stood side-by-side in a line. Eventually, the General's guest and Specialist walked down the stairs of the Bullhead.

The General's Specialist was a tall and fair-skinned young woman with white hair that is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear with slate blue eyes. She was wearing a navy blue, white and gray coloured, and consists of a white coat with a red brooch that exposes upper arms, pants that have garters incorporated into them and black gloves.

_Whoa... She's just like an older..._

"I take it you are my 'guard'." She asked with a familiar authoritative voice dragging me away from my thoughts.

_She's definitely one of the General's Operatives._

"Umm... Yes Miss..."

"Schnee. Winter Schnee."

"Schnee! Like Weiss's family Schnee?" I asked astonished.

Winter chuckled. "That is correct. You know Weiss?" Winter asked curiously.

"Y-Yes... Weiss is a good friend of mine. I-I hope that's not a problem." I asked hoping that she's as understanding as Weiss. Thankfully she shook her head.

"You'll be relieved to hear that I don't listen to my father's ideals. Indeed, I am glad that Weiss has moved past our Father's influence and striving for her own future. Making friends with your kind is a good start with mending the damage my family has done." Miss Schnee explained which caused me to let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods. I'm glad that she's like Weiss and not like their Father._

Still focus on the mission or else the General will never let it go.

"I am to escort you to Professor Ozpin's Headmaster office, Ma'am." I spoke as I courtly bowed.

"I see, then please."

I nodded my head, but before we could depart, I picked up on two people running this way as well as a familiar voice.

"Winter!" A familiar voice called out from behind us. "Winter! I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss squealed out as soon as she saw her older sister.

Lagging behind her was her red-hooded partner. "Weiss! Wait up!"

Weiss curtly bowed to her sister as Winter approached her younger sister. "Beacon... It's been a long time." She said as she took in her surroundings. "The air feels... different."

"I mean it is fall so it's probably colder." Ruby spoke as she took a deep breath. Which in turn, earned her a punch to her arm by Weiss.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked her sister.

"Classified." Winter answered formally.

"Oh right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified." Winter repeated again, glancing more intently at her younger sister.

"Of course." Weiss spoke as Ruby had awakened from her stunned state.

"Well, this is nice... I think." Ruby mumbled out.

"Of course. It's also nice to see that Weiss has been making friends. As your friend here can attest to."

Winter moved her hand and tore the attentions of Ruby and Weiss and moved them to me.

"N-Nyreen!? How long have you been waiting there?" Weiss sputtered out.

"The entire time, Weiss." I said smirking at the younger sibling. "Though I'm glad to see how happy you are with your sister. Its set my mind at ease."

"So, what are you doing here, with Weiss's sister?" Ruby asked as she took her attention and her nervous hand movement away from Winter and relaxed herself, focusing on me.

"Sorry Ruby. I can't say. The General would have my wings if I said anything." I answered, leaving Ruby to sigh in defeat."

Ruby pouted with an upset frown.

"Though I did manage to catch your match. You guys were amazing out there." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Well that's one way of putting it." Winter mumbled low enough for me to pick up on but not Ruby and Weiss.

"Oh, you are going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it?" Weiss gushed as she went on and on about Vale, but Winter shortly after, interrupted her.

"I'm more than familiar with how this Kingdom handles its bureaucracy." Winter spoke rolling her eyes. "That is not why I came."

"Right sorry." Weiss quickly apologised.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter." Winter continued on unamused.

"But we won." Weiss complained.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory." Winter glared at her younger sibling. "I counted at least three strikes missed." Winter scolded her as Weiss again recoiled.

Winter signalled to her robotic companions. "Leave us." Winter sighed as she approached her younger sibling. "How have you been?"

"I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class. Just below Pyrrha Nikos and Nyreen. The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm-" Weiss would go on, but she was interrupted by the wraith of her older sibling as her hand came crashing down on to her head.

"Silence! I don't recall asking about your ranking. I asked how you've been." Winter said as she rubbed the area she hit on Weiss's head. "Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well there's Ruby and Ny." Weiss motioned towards us.

"Winter must be where Weiss gets her hothead and her attitude." I whispered to Ruby.

"Oh definitely. Must be a thing that runs in the family." Ruby agreed.

"HEY. I am not a hot-head." Both siblings retorted.

Both Ruby and I openly laughing at their reaction. "Definitely hot heads." Ruby spoke though laughs as she poked Weiss in her shoulder.

"I see... So, this is the infamous leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter ended as she glared at Ruby.

"Uhh, thank you." Ruby nervously spoke.

"As for you." Winter turned her attention to me. "You are Nyreen Surana, correct?"

"Yes, that's right, Miss Schnee." I nodded my head and bowed courteously. "Weiss has talked a lot about you. How she aspires to be remotely the person you are."

"Oh really?" Winter was generally curious as I noticed that Weiss's face erupted into a light shade of red.

"Yeah, Weiss talks about how she wants to model herself after you. I sometimes hear her whisper to herself, wondering what you would do." This time Ruby spoke embarrassing Weiss even more.

Winter didn't say anything and just smirked at Weiss.

"Greeting Ruby Rose, Nyreen Surana. I wish to thank you both for taking an interest in my sister." Winter said as she smiled at the both of us.

"Oh yes, of course! The honour is in my uh... court." Ruby said as she raised her combat skirt as a form of a courteous bow, though it nearly ended with her nearly falling over.

Weiss and I couldn't help but giggle at Ruby's nearly accidental fall, though my attention quickly fell back to the older Schnee.

"The honour is mine, Miss Schnee. Weiss has been... a good friend to me."

"Ny..." Weiss mumbled out, glancing at me with a smile across her face. Winter then spoke breaking the attention we had and focused it immediately onto her.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. The General had elected Miss Surana to guide me to them. Though why he felt it was necessary to send someone to guard me, I have no idea." Winter explained to her Younger sister and Ruby.

"I felt it was strange too. You're plenty capable by yourself. Being a Special Operative for the Atlesian Army and all would put you above a Huntsman-in-training, but he felt it was necessary... for some reason." I went on to explain. "So here I am."

"Weird." Ruby said.

"Weird does not convey the way The General's mind works sometimes." Winter sighed as she glanced down at the watch on her right wrist. "Anyway, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter said as she glanced at all of us.

"Really?" Weiss gasped as she leapt to her sister's side.

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards." Winter said as started to walk towards the Dorm rooms for her personal satisfaction of their room. Naturally as Winter's 'guard' I followed the two sisters.

"Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Weiss explained as I couldn't help but giggle at the image of how Winter will react to the state of their beds.

Though as we got closer to Beacon Academy and the dorms, one thing was apparent, that I was hearing less and less of Winter's mechanical guards from the Atlesian army. It came to ahead when one of the mechanical heads rolled itself right next to me and the Schnee sisters. Not taking a second to waste, I drew my bow and notched an arrow, aiming it at the intruder. Though something felt off about him.

Something familiar...

_Wait... Ah!_

_Qrow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of writing this chapter, the Volume 6 soundtrack came out a couple of days ago and I've already fallen in love with: One Thing, Lionize, Rising, Miracle and Indomitable. Also I totally didn't cry while listening to the full version of Forever Fall for the first time. Nope... definitely not. :(((((


	3. Lessons Learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a familiar face returns he brings news from their enemy.

_Qrow!?_

"Hey!" Qrow spoke as he threw the remainder of the destroyed Atlesian robot to the ground. "Yeah, I'm talking to you ice Queen."

The rest of Winter's Atlesian robotic guard drew their weapons and aimed them at Qrow. Though before the got to close Winter issued a command and stopped their progress. "Halt!"

"Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss exclaimed as she stomped her heels towards Qrow.

"Shhh... not you." Qrow stumbled on his words as he pushed Weiss away from her head.

Once he pushed Weiss away, he turned his attention towards my direction, or I should say towards Winter's.

"You!" Qrow spoke glaring at Winter.

_Did Winter do something to Qrow? Is that why he looks annoyed?_

"I saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too." Qrow spoke stumbling on his words.

"I'm standing right here, before you."

Qrow squinted his eyes. "Hmm... So, it would seem."

"You realise you just destroyed Atlas military property?" Winter spoke with ice in her voice.

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." Qrow spoke mockingly, which ticked off Winter even more.

"Rgh! I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Winter snarled.

_Wait what?_

Looks like I wasn't the only one confused as, Weiss jumped to her sister's side also confused. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Jeez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow slurred his words again.

_Gods has he been drinking again._

"It's in the title." Winter snapped back.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch 'a sell-outs. Just like your boss." Qrow growled as he glared at Winter intently.

_I wonder what Qrow has against Winter and the General?_

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying but I've heard enough." Winter snarled as she took a step closer to Qrow.

"Oh, I heard too." Qrow glared at Winter. "I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

_Wait what? The General turned on the Professor. No... That can't be right. The General wouldn't do that. He's a part of the Professor's inner circle. He wouldn't betray his trust... Our trust like that. Qrow must be just mistaken that's all._

_Yeah..._

To stop Weiss from getting involved, Winter nudged her aside. "Weiss, it's time for you to go."

Weiss however refused to move from Winter's side. Something Qrow took advantage of. "Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is gonna protect all of us, huh?" Qrow spoke goading Winter. Winter however just stood there gritting her teeth.

"Uh Miss Winter, maybe we should just keep calm." I said trying to calm her down.

"Y-Yeah, Nyreen's right Winter. He's obviously trying to rile you up. Don't let him... Whoever he is." Weiss said tugging on her sister's arm.

Thankfully she relented as she took a deep breath and exhaled softly.

Though Qrow had other plans, with a glint on his eyed and a smirk on his face, he pounced again. "I guess ol' Daddy Jacques was right about you. No backbone. It's a wonder why Jimmy let you enlist."

Unfortunately, for her she fell for his mind games this time. "If you won't watch your tongue, then I'll gladly cut it out for you and shove it down your throat." Winter spoke drawing her sword and pointing it at Qrow.

"Alright then, come take it." Qrow spoke as she brushed his bangs away from his face.

Within a second, Winter darted off lunging her sword at Qrow. Though for Qrow, he easily dodged the attacks as he twirled his head around Winter's sword. Shortly he drew his weapon, Harbinger in his sword form. The two blades crossed each other as they duelled to see who would get the advantage. After a couple of close swipes from each other, Qrow took the initiative and lunged at Winter. As the two continued to clash, both Weiss and I heard footsteps quickly run towards us from behind.

"What's going on?" We both turned around and saw that the footsteps belonged to Ruby, who looked confused by what was going on.

"Some crazy drunk guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss complained as she pointed to Qrow.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-AAAAAAT is my uncle!" Ruby interrupted herself as she looked more closely at the battle.

"Kick her butt, uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled encouraging her uncle.

"Hmm, guys we should try and break it up before someone gets seriously hurt." I tried to convince the two, but the two ignored me.

"Uhh..." Weiss sighed, not amused with Ruby egging on her uncle. "Teach him respect, Winter!"

"Guys!" I shouted trying to get their attention again, but still nothing from them. They were concentrating on watching their family member's fighting.

_I have to do something before this gets too out of hand or someone gets seriously hurt. Hopefully, the General, Glynda and the Professor can stop this from escalating any further._

Moving away from the crowd I tried to contact the General.

"Uh... General, we've got a situation over here."

 **"What is it, Surana?"** The General spoke through the earpiece.

"I uh... Your Specialist Operative is in a fight." I spoke into the earpiece.

 **"And why are you not engaging with this... miscreant?"** The General harshly spoke.

"That's the thing, General. I would but it's Qrow."

 **"Of course, it's Branwen."**  The General deeply sighed.  **"I'll notify Ozpin and Glynda, then I'll be on my way."**

"Okay, so what should I do in the meantime?" I asked.

 **"Just try and clear the way of your fellow students. we don't want anyone hurt in their crossfire."** The General spoke in a hurriedly way.

"I'm on it General. I won't let you down." I said closing the active communication between The General and myself.

As soon as I closed the communication channel with the General, I got back to work. Returning to the scene of the battle, Qrow was laying into Winter with heavy swipes with the sword form of his scythe. It was getting too intense as their battle drifted closer to the students.

Before the fight reached the other students, I glided over towards them. "For your own health, I would suggest getting away from this fight."

The students on this side nodded their heads and made their way towards the side on Ruby and Weiss.

_Right, one side cleared, just need to focus on the others._

With this side cleared, Winter retaliated against Qrow's attacks and managed to drive him back. Though this meant that they were on the left side of Ruby and Weiss. I quickly flew to the opposite side and drew the attention of the other bystanders. "Can you all please move on. It's for your own safety."

Thankfully, a lot of them moved and re-joined up with the ever-growing group that was with Ruby and Weiss, though some were less than eager to move.

"Blow it out your ass, freak. We're not moving." A familiar voice spoke, but unfortunately not a friendly one.

I glanced at the owner's voice and saw it was one of Cardin's lackeys. "Rgh! I don't have time for this, Thrush. Just move before I make you. Besides, I wouldn't want you get hurt before Velvet crushes all of you tomorrow."

"You freaks are nothing. If your 'girlfriend' was bright she should let us beat, her. Cowering and hiding behind her team is what she's best at." Thrush spoke, but as soon as he finished, I couldn't control myself. My vision flashed red.

"Fine! I warned you nicely." I clenched my fists tightly, till my nails were digging into my hands. "But now you've crossed the line."

Within a second, I drew my bow, notched and arrow and aimed it directly at Thrush's head. Thrush and a couple other of his friends recoiled in terror. "Now, please move!" I commanded and this time they accepted. Without speaking, they nodded their head and ran away.

Though before Thrush could get to far, I grabbed onto his sleeveless hoodie and tugged tightly on it, bringing him closer to me. "Say what you will about me, but if you or your friends step a foot anywhere near Velvet, I'll take one of my arrows and shoot it into your most precious treasure. Do I make myself clear!"

He hesitated as he looked away from me for a second, but I gripped his hoodie tighter. "I said, do I make myself clear." I growled at him.

He shakily nodded his head as he looked on terrified.

_Good. Hopefully, this'll send a message._

"Now what are you gonna do tomorrow?" I asked glaring at the older man.

"D-Don't get within a foot of the fr- your girlfriend." Russell stuttered.

"Good." I said as I let go of his hoodie. "And remember to please tell your friends." Thrush ran off terrified.

I swear,  _Cardin and his friends are all bark and no bite._

With Thrush and his 'friends' gone, I was left to clear the crowds in front of me and behind me. Though I see two figures that were approaching that quickly caught my eye.

 _Wait... Is that the General and Glynda in that big crowd over towards Ruby and Weiss_?

"Schnee!" The General shouted as indeed it was himself, Glynda and strangely Penny breaking in front of the ever-growing crowd.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter saluted as she withdrew her twin swords from Qrow's throat.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" The General demanded.

"He started the altercation, sir." Winter claimed.

"That's not true, I was just minding my own business, then the Ice Queen straight up attacked me. Is this how you train your Specialists, Jimmy. Stab first, ask questions later." Qrow mumbled as he took a quick drink from his flask.

The General ignored Qrow's explanation as his gaze intensified as he glared at Winter. "is this true?"

Winter glanced at the General but lowered her head in defeat.

"And you?" The General asked looking past Winter and at Qrow. Qrow started to act nonchalant, much to the General's dismay but he still approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Qrow said.

The General was going to retort, but both the Professor and Glynda intervened.

"Now, now everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Training Camp Gamma with Team CFVY and Team LIME. From what I heard it is proving to be quite the battle." The Professor said as she swirled the coffee in his coffee mug.

"Break it up, everybody!" Glynda shouted as the rest of the students quickly left the area, only leaving a handful of us. "We will deal with this mess." Glynda glanced at Qrow, Winter and the General annoyed.

The General straightened his already straight shirt collar. "Let's go." He grumbled.

With that, the Atlas soldiers, Winter followed the General towards Glynda and the Professor. Qrow however, remained behind.

Penny quickly waved at Ruby and I before following them. Ruby waved back before launching herself at Qrow, leaving Weiss and I behind.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled ecstatic to see her uncle. "Ahh, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!" Ruby asked.

"No." Qrow jokingly answered as he rubbed her niece's hair.

"Qrow." The Professor called out. "A word please." The Professor asked as Glynda fixed the damage that was caused between the fight with himself and Winter.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to Ruby though my Faunus ears managed to pick up their conversation.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby said.

Qrow chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did." He then winked at Ruby and fist-bumped her. "Catch you later, kid."

At this point, Weiss and I had ran up to Ruby as Qrow had followed after the Professor, the General, Winter and Glynda.

"And suddenly your recklessness makes sense." Weiss said as she glared ice daggers at Qrow.

"You're just mad cause he whooped butt." Ruby teased as she poked her teammate in her side.

"That was a draw at best." Weiss quickly retorted, which caused Ruby to burst out laughing while I managed to chuckle at her expense.

Though I was quickly broken out of that as a voice called out for me. "Could you join us to, Miss Surana." The Professor asked. "I wish to learn more about this little... situation and there's something we should discus about your job tomorrow."

I nodded my head. "Of course, Professor." I said as I bounced on my feet towards the Professor but turned around back to face my friends. "I'll see you guys later. Try and keep out of trouble." I teased.

"Trouble me? I don't know what you're talking about." Weiss gasped and looked generally annoyed that I would say such a thing.

"Well what about when you froze Neptune in ic-" Ruby was cut off as Weiss had jumped to keep a hand over her partner's mouth.

"I-Ignore that. Ruby was just being her ignorant self." Weiss said as her cheeks blushed bright red.

"Okaaaaay then." I couldn't help but chuckle at Weiss's blushing face. "Well I'll see you guys later. And Weiss, please apologise to Neptune."

Without turning back around to see the face Weiss was making, I ran after the Professor and the others.

* * *

After flying towards the Professor, Glynda and Qrow, I managed to catch up to them and got to The Professor's lift before it closed. "Smooth. You're faster than the last time I saw you."

Qrow spoke as he smiled at me. Almost as if he was proud. Glynda on the other hand wasn't as amused. "If you have time for show-boating, then you have enough time to study." Glynda scolded.

"Ah, leave the kid alone. It's perfect exercise." Qrow said as he patted my shoulders.

"Hehehe. Thanks, Qrow."

"Don't mention it kid." Qrow said as he took a swig from his flask. "So, enjoy the show?"

"From what I watched, yeah. Though you could 'a looked a lot more serious. Poor Winter was trying her hardest out there." I said pouting at him.

"Eh... I wanted to see how Jimmy trains his Operatives. I'm not impressed." Qrow said, which angered Glynda.

"But to go to such a brash display for the sake of entertainment, it's shameful." Glynda scoffed dismissively at Qrow.

Qrow on the other hand didn't pay attention to Glynda's annoyed tone. Instead Qrow turned his attention back to me. "Still I'm surprised Ol' Jimmy let you be a part of his security. Didn't you only come out of the hospital 2 months ago? What the hell was he thinking." Qrow growled.

"U-Umm... Qrow, it was kinda my idea." I answered meekly.

"Well surely he must've known the sort of shape you were in and refused." Qrow bitterly answered.

"Oh, I don't know about that." The Professor smirked, breaking his silence. "Miss Surana has become quite stubborn for her young age."

"Annoyingly stubborn." Glynda agreed.

After hearing the two, I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. "Hehehehe..." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

At that very moment the elevator door  _pinged_ signalling, that we had arrived at the Professor's Office. From what I could see Winter was pacing across the Professor's desk while the General stood patiently.

"What were you thinking?" Winter growled at Qrow.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot." The General snarled at Qrow.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Qrow said taking a swig from his flask.

"While I wouldn't condone his behaviour, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda spoke annoyed at the two adult's behaviour during the fight. "I'm grateful Nyreen could move most of the students so they were not in harm's way."

"Yes, for that Miss Surana, you have my thanks." The Professor thanked as he got into his chair. "So, why are you here, Qrow?" The Professor asked.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field." The General chastised.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy."

"General!" Winter corrected.

"Whatever." Qrow disregarded. "You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here.

The General sat on the Professor's desk. "We know."

The General's answer seemed to tick Qrow off. "Oh! Oh, you know." Qrow spoke agitated. "Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my ass to keep you all informed!"

"Communication's a two-way street, pal." Qrow growled pulling his scroll for his shirt pocket. "You see this? That's the send button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter butted in.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." Qrow said to Winter. "Seriously, who invited her?"

"I could say the same for my sister's friend." Winter spoke indicating to me. "Is there a reason why she is here. Surely this conversation should be kept out of prying ears." Winter said glaring intently at me.

"That's quite alright, Miss Schnee." The Professor spoke taking a sip of his coffee. "Miss Surana is a key part of our operation."

"Trust me on this Ice-Queen, she's a lot more important than you and I." Qrow answered. "A lot more important than the majority of people in this room."

"I beg to differ on that. Some more than most." The General spoke glaring at myself and then at Qrow.

_I guess he still doesn't trust me with the Maiden powers._

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship." He spoke at Winter.

"B-But sir, I..."

"Winter, leave." The General harshly spoke to his Operative.

Reluctantly, Winter complied as she saluted, turned on the balls of her heel's and exited the Professor's office. Though before she left, she glared intently at Qrow and I.

As Winter left, The General motioned for Qrow to continue. "Go on." Qrow took a quick swig from his flask before he began.

Before he started, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Glynda holding a chair. "Here, Nyreen."

"Thanks, Glynda." I took the chair and smiled at her as Qrow began reporting his findings.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Amber's condition. Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers or Generals or Students or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two Academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one knows about. It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows." Qrow spoke as he walked closer and closer towards the General, glaring at him intently. "So, tell me James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn?"

"Discreet wasn't working." The General sighed as he took his scroll out of his pocket and placed it on the Professor's table. It projected all of the ships that were at Vale for the Vytal Festival. There was so many that it looked like the entire Atlas Military was here. "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here!" Qrow growled as he pointed towards the Professor. "He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us."

"And I appreciated it." The General spoke sincerely, which seemed to tick Qrow off further.

"Oh well, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Qrow barked back.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

At this Qrow let out a bellowing laugh, though not a laugh that any of us were expecting. It was more of a sarcastic laugh.

"You-You think they're scared of your little ships and tin men?" Qrow spat. "I've been out there, and I've seen the things she's made and let me tell you... they are fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm." The Professor spoke getting out of his chair. "A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds: If this is the size of our defences, what is it we're expecting to fight?"

"The Professor's right, bringing the Atlesian military on this scale will only make the people more nervous, which will make it easier for Salem and her cohorts to take advantage." I said agreeing with the Professor.

The General didn't take kindly to this as he sighed heavily and took his scroll from the Professor's table, taking away the Projection of his fleet. "So then, what would you suggest we do?"

The Professor glanced my way and smiled sadly. "I suggest we find our new Guardian."

As soon as the Professor spoke, my mind went straight to Amber. Trapped in her glass prison, unable to move. And now the others are thinking of replacing her with someone else.

_What if they choose one of the students? What if they pick one of my friends?_

_No! I have to stop this and try and change their minds, but what?_

"Something on your mind, Miss Surana?" The Professor asked snapping me from my thoughts.

Immediately, all eyes in the room turned to me. Glynda looked on worryingly, while the Professor and Qrow looked curious. The General on the other hand didn't look too impressed.

With all of their attention on me. It got a little too much.

_No... they'll just shoot the idea down. It's stupid anyway._

I quickly lowered my head towards my feet and shook my head. "N-No... i-it's nothing."

Before they could say anything, I got out of the chair and headed towards the elevator. "I think I'm gonna stay with Amber for a while, before heading back to the dorms."

* * *

As soon as I got to Amber's floor only the light source came from her glass prison. It illuminated most of the floor. With each step as I grew closer to Amber's tomb, the more nervous I got.

_I know the risks but seeing the end result right in front of my eyes is refreshingly terrifying._

I touched her tank. Her only source of life. "Hey Amber. It's been a while hasn't it."

"I'm sorry, it took so long to visit again. A lot of stuff came up. Stuff you wouldn't believe." I said as a smile wormed its way onto my face. "We stop the White Fang from mobilising a foothold into Vale as well as disrupt an arm's deal they were conducting." I couldn't help but take pride in that.

_I haven't even been a full-time student at Beacon for 5 months and already I've foiled some of the plans for the White Fang. Adam must be angry about that, knowing that I had a hand in it._

"Oh, but I didn't do it alone. I had help from my friends. Friends that I can count on." I couldn't help but smile, just mentioning my friends warms me up inside.

Then an uncomfortable silence set in.

"They're thinking of finding someone that could use your Maiden powers." As soon as I spoke, I took away my hand from her glass cage. "I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but I hope they don't find anyone." I sank to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest, lying against her tank. "I don't want any of my friends to be chosen. I-I don't want them to share our curse. I don't want to lose them."

Silence set in again, apart from the bubbling in Amber's tank.

"I hope they pick me, instead. That way only I'll suffer the consequences and they'll be free from the Maiden powers." I said trying to hold back tears, though I quickly wiped them away before they could fall. "Sorry. You must think I'm acting like a child."

I touched the glass tank one more time before standing back up onto my feet. "I should probably go. My friends are probably wondering where I am. Still it was nice talking with you again, Amber. I'll try and get back to you a lot sooner."

* * *

After leaving Amber's side, I tried to track down the others. Turns out I didn't need to look far for everyone as they were all at our dorm huddled around a TV in the lounge. All playing one of Yang's and Ruby's video games. Ruby and Jaune were currently playing at the moment as Weiss and Pyrrha loomed on eagerly. Yang was busy eating pizza with Blake as the two were joking together. Ren and Nora were in the kitchen as Ren was baking a stack of pancakes for Nora. The eager girl just watched on.

No one had seemed to notice that I had returned as they were all enjoying themselves.

_Good. I'm glad they're all happy._

"Hey, Ny!" Yang had shouted with half a slice of Pizza still lodged in her mouth. Blake chuckled at the Blonde's lack of manners as Weiss grumbled.

Thankfully, she swallowed her slice of pizza before she spoke again. "About time you showed up. I was about to eat your share of the Pizza."

"I would've stopped her of course." Blake smirked as she swallowed a slice of her pizza. One that had anchovies. It was very Blake.

"Anyway, how was working with General Ironwood." Blake asked as her eyes and her ears behind her bow lit up as she tasted the anchovies.

"Kinda exhausting." I said taking one of the slices from the unopened box. "I didn't know how tiring it could get when you're just standing around waiting for something to happen."

"Did you see our match?" Blake asked.

"Of course, you guys crushed it out there." I said taking a cautious bite into the pizza slice.

_Hmm, this tastes soooo good._

"Nice to hear, though a certain Ice-Princess's sister wasn't as impressed." Yang spoke trying to rile up Weiss, though said girl was too wrapped up intensely cheering on Ruby playing the game.

"Yeah, I heard. She's a Schnee alright, anything less than Perfect is worthless. I don't get it. You guys were awesome out there."

"Awww... You're so sweet, Ny." Yang teased.

"On second thought, maybe Winter was right." I deadpanned.

* * *

"And then the two friends swore never to leave each other's side. The end."

"Awww... I wanted to listen to more."

"Sorry Ny, but that's the end and it's getting really late." Velvet said as I snuggled up to her on my bed complaining.

Velvet had joined me in my dorm room, when her team gad finished their training to relax along with Blake. The two seemed to have settled things and were been friendly with each other.

_I'm glad._

As the day set on the first day of the Vytal Festival, Blake was dragged away back to her room by Yang for rest. Leaving Velvet and I alone. Which soon turned to her reading to me. It was quite soothing hearing and watching her read one of my books as I tried, but failed, to follow along. So instead I was resting against her chest as her hands snaked around my waist.

"You're gonna be awesome tomorrow." I said moving Velvet's bangs out of her face, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Would it count as lying if I said, I'm really nervous about tomorrow." Velvet nervously said.

I cupped her cheek. "Velvet, there's nothing to worry about. You guys are gonna do great tomorrow. You are going to do amazing, Velvet."

Thankfully, Velvet said and gave me a warming smile. "Thanks, Ny." She said kissing my forehead. "I just worry that I'll hold my team back."

"Hey, you'll do no such thing." I said cupping her cheeks on both sides of her pretty head. "Velvet, we all know it. You will not hold your team back. You are one of the best Huntresses at Beacon, hell if I didn't have my Maiden power's I would say you're way better than I would ever be."

Velvet blushed. "Okay, now you're just trying to embarrass me." Velvet said pressing her lips onto mine. "Thanks."

"It's the truth. You are gonna kill it tomorrow, and I'll be cheering on every step of the way." I said as a smirk spread across my face.

"Oh gods, you're gonna be the embarrassing girlfriend type aren't you." Velvet sighed, causing me to giggle.

"Oh, my poor, Velvet. I would never dream of doing that." I said as the smirk never left my face.

"Hmm." Velvet quirked an eyebrow at my response, not buying it for a second.

At that moment, Velvet's scroll vibrated in her pocket. "Oh, a message from Mom."

"What does it say?" I asked moving up from Velvet's chest to lying right next to her.

"It's a vid call. Give me a sec... Annnnnd there we go." Velvet said bringing up the video player. "Hi Mom." Velvet answered as a video of her Mother appearing on her scroll.

"Hi, Miss Scarlatina." I answered to her.

"Oh, hey Nyreen. I didn't realise you would be with Vel.

"It's no trouble, Miss Scarlatina. Velvet and I were just talking about her match tomorrow."

"You'll do great, Vel." Miss Scarlatina said as she smiled gleefully at her daughter. "The little ones were so disappointed your match wasn't today."

"I'll make sure to make it up to them after the festival." Velvet said squeezing my hand.

"Hmm... Maybe a trip over here to meet everyone. I'm sure they would like to see Coco again." I said squeezing her hand back.

"That's a good idea, Nyreen." Miss Scarlatina agreed. "I'll ask them in the morning, I just put them to bed."

"Ah, I wondered why it was so quiet." Velvet said chuckling to herself.

"Yeah, they could barely keep their eyes open during the last match. They wanted to stay up for their big sis." Velvet's mother chuckled. "Anyway, I should go. It is getting late and there's so much to do tomorrow. Plus, I bet your team leader wants you all fresh and raring to go for your match."

"Yeah, Coco can be a real stickler for missions. I doubt she'll be lenient for tomorrow." Velvet said as she tried to hold back a yawn.

"Looks like Celestia and Luke aren't the only ones that can barely stay awake." I teased as Velvet playfully punches my arm. "Hey! That hurt." I said playfully rubbing my arm.

"Good." Velvet teased as she stuck her tongue out.

Velvet's mom chuckled. "You two have a good night."

"I hope you have a good evening, Miss Scarlatina."

"You too, Mom. Love you." Velvet spoke cheerfully, smiling at her mother.

"Same to you, Nyreen. and Goodnight Velvet. Love you too." Miss Scarlatina smiled as she ended the vid call.

As soon as it ended, Velvet wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her.

"Your Mom's right. It is getting kinda late. Plus, Coco will want you up early tomorrow for any last-minute preparation." I said as Velvet sank closer to my neck.

"Hmm... I know, but can we just stay together for a bit longer." Velvet pouted in a way that made it hard to refuse her.

With one luck, she knew she had me in the palm of her hands. "Fine, you win."

Velvet quietly cheered in my defeat. "Besides, you owe me for not leaving any of the pizza."

"Hey, blame that one on Yang. She's the one that stole half of them before any of us could get a chance."

Velvet smirked as she pressed her lips onto mine and then pulled me closer into her chest. "We should get some sleep. No doubt Ironwood will want you up bright and early tomorrow."

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess you're right." I said sighing into her chest as I felt her hands snake around my waist. "Goodnight, Vel." I said pressing one last kiss to her soft lips.

"Goodnight, Ny." Velvet said kissing the back of my neck as she pressed herself to my back.


	4. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nyreen awakens to a surprise addressed from the Professor and Glynda, Blake opens up to Yang about some of her festering issues.

When the morning dawned, both Velvet and I were rudely woken up by the blaring alarm, the General had installed onto my scroll whenever he had an assignment.

"Gah!" Both Velvet and I jumped and recoiled from the sudden and blaring high-pitch noise snapping us both awake.

I furiously mashed the snooze button on the scroll, wanting the noise to end. Then finally, the noise ended with one last tap.

Both Velvet and I let out sighs of relief as silence settled into my room. Well until both Velvet and I burst out laughing. Our combined laughter grew more intense as we both collapsed onto the bed.

After a few minutes of continues laughter though, died down.

"Sorry about that. The General placed an alarm on my scroll and I totally forgot." I said laying right next to Velvet's head.

"Hmm... I guess, I can forgive you. Though I could ask for something in return." Velvet smirked with that growing grin that I adored so much.

"And what would that be, my Velvet?" I asked with an obvious coy smile spread across my face.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Velvet smirked as she got up from my bed and pressed her lips onto mine.

I wrapped my arms around Velvet's back as I pressed a kiss, of my own, onto her lips. Velvet then settled on my chest for a while listening to my heartbeat. It was nice to do nothing. Just laying down within the comfort of my lover helped us both to relax, considering the pressure that one of us is feeling right now.

I squeezed her tightly before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"I better go. Coco will throw a fit if I'm not ready by the time our early training starts." Velvet let out a heavy sigh before getting up from my bed.

"You're gonna knock them dead." I cheered her on, though my warming attitude did little to settle the bundle of nerves rested in Velvet.

"R-Right." Velvet weakly agreed as she reached for my door hand.

"I'll be cheering you on every step of the way." I said bouncing over towards her, squeezing her hand.

Then an idea popped into my head. A smirk appearing across my face. "Though I suppose I could lend a hand."

I took Velvet's camera and took a quick picture of myself before handing it back to her. "See, now I'll be by your side as you kick butt."

Velvet gave me the brightest smile, I've ever seen from here, as she opened up the recent picture. She glanced back at myself and then at the picture.

"Thank you. Just... Thank you." Velvet rushed forward, planted a kiss on my lips and ran back to the door.

"It was my pleasure, Velvet." I said as Velvet smiled back to me before leaving my room.

_Honestly, seeing her smile like that always brightens my day. Just getting to be with her makes me all warm and fuzzy inside._

'bir bir' 'bir bir' my scroll vibrated on my bed, as a name lit up.

_God's, I get it General._

"Hello, General?" I answered my scroll.

**"About time, Surana. Anymore and I would've had you fired."**

_Trust me, General I would never want to work for you as a form of employment._

"What is it that you want, General." I asked not being too happy about being woken up this early in the morning.

 **"That's no way to speak to your superior officer."**  The General scolded.

With his tone, it startled me at a little.

_I guess this is how he normally is with his soldiers and Winter. I guess I better play that part, just to keep him happy._

"Sorry, General. I apologise. I was out of line." I apologised, hoping that he won't be as harsh.

**"That is quite alright, Surana. I forget you are not one of my soldiers. For that I apologise. If Glynda heard the way I spoke, I fear I would not hear the end of it from her."**

Hearing the General being more relaxed help put me at ease a bit. "That's alright General. Anyway, what have you got in store for me today?"

 **"Actually, with the rest of the Atlassian Airships mobilised you will not be required for security, although I would appreciate it if you could offer your assistance anyway, just as reassurance.**   **Ozpin has grown anxious about the number of Atlas soldiers and fears it could instil fear in the populace. "**

_Understandable fear, you mean. Seeing all of these soldiers on the streets will of course put people a little on edge._

"So, you basically want me to do the same job as yesterday?"

 **"If you put it that way, then yes."** The general answered back.

_Of course, it is._

"If you feel that I can be of some use, then I guess I'll accept." I sighed.

_I guess I should probably get changed._

**"Great, when you get the chance got to the barracks. I'm sure one of the soldiers will give you your orders. Though first, find Ozpin. I hear he has something to show you and bring your friends."**

_Something to show me and I should bring my friends with me? Why?_

"Okay? Do you know what this is that he wants to show me?" I asked as I heard the General issue orders to one of his soldiers on the other end of the call.

**"I'm afraid he would not tell me. He said it was something personal."**

_The Professor wouldn't tell the General? Now this is getting weird. If it's personal, why would he not explain it to the General, while also asking for me and to bring my friends_   _along?_

"I'll head over to the Professor's Office right now." I answered as I had finally finished getting changed into something presentable for the day.

 **"Make sure you do. Whatever Ozpin has in mind must be important."** The General answered as he ended the call.

_I wonder what the Professor wants. Well I guess I better get Blake and the others._

As I shrugged on my cloak, I heard a knock on my door. "Hey Ny, are you up? Ruby wants to check out this weapon customising store. You in?" Yang's voice came from the other end of the door.

_Guess I won't have to look far._

"Sure, just give me a sec." I called back, looking into my mirror that Coco had gratefully, dropped off and had Yatsu hang up, for my height of course.

"Do you mind if we head off to see the Professor first? The General said it was urgent that I see him, he said to bring you guys as well."

"Sure, we'll come. I mean it's not like the store is going anywhere."

"Thanks Yang."

_Right, let's have one last check._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_Everything looks in order, well apart from my hair. For now, I'll just have to put it up in a ponytail. Remember, just like how Weiss did it._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

"Umm... Yang, is Weiss there?"

"Uh she's busy waking up Ruby and Blake, but I can get her."

"Uh... Yes please. It won't take long. I uh need her for a moment."

* * *

"I'm so sorry for wasting your time, Weiss. I should've learned how to do it the first time."

"I've already told you, Nyreen. It's fine." Weiss spoke up.

The five of us, Blake, Weiss, Yang, Ruby and myself, were all on our way to the Professor's office. I was excessively proclaiming my apologies for wasting her time doing my hair up, while Weiss batted those apologies away, saying they were unnecessary. Yang on the other hand was too busy teasing, Ruby and Blake over their bed-hair.

"So, any clue what the Professor wants you for?" Yang asked resting her arms behind her neck.

I shook my head. "No. It's weird that he asked for me so suddenly."

_It's weird if it was something to do with Salem, then he would've call for me and not asked to bring the others. So why say to bring them?_

"Well it must be important if the Professor wants you for something, Ny." Ruby spoke as she had finished devouring the last of her cookies that Weiss had used to wake Ruby up.

"Maybe it's an urgent mission?" Blake answered as she had also finished her early morning snack. This time for Blake it was some sushi. Something that her ears perked up for. It was noticeable even with her ears covered with her bow.

"But I thought that General Ironwood said yesterday that he is understaffed?" Weiss said as Yang, Blake and Ruby caught up to us.

"He called earlier saying that more of the Atlesian army had arrived, so I wasn't needed, but he still wants me as back up, just in case." I answered which seemed to stump Weiss.

"They the Professor probably just wants to thank you for your work yesterday." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I heard you racked up a high body count." Yang teased. "What was it again, 10 arrests and then you threw out 3 others from the Stadium. Trying to put the General's tin men out of the job, aren't you Ny?" Yang's teasing continued as I felt my face heat up.

"That's enough out of you." Blake quickly jabbed Yang in her arm. The blonde girl recoiled as if she had been slain. Blake muttered "Dork." at Yang's overreaction but had a smile spread across her face.

"I'm sure whatever the Professor wants you for, can only he good." Ruby chirped up as chipper as ever.

* * *

As the five of us got closer to the Professor's tower we all spied the Professor, himself, and Glynda near a Bullhead.

_Are we going somewhere?_

"Ah, Miss Surana, I see James gave you my message. And I see you've brought your friends." The Professor spoke as he took one last swig from his coffee mug before climbing onto the Bullhead airship alongside Glynda. "Please step on board. It will be a short trip to our destination."

Without wasting any time, we all boarded the airship and hung tightly to the handrails, while I sat on the edge dangling y legs over the edge of the side. I glanced at the Professor and Glynda, to try and pry from them where we are going, or what the Professor's message was, but it ended in failure.

_I guess we'll all find out together._

As the Bullhead took off, we all noticed that we were leaving Beacon Academy grounds and were soon entering the confines of Vale. Though what was unsettling to me was that the area we were flying over felt... familiar. I closed my eyes, trying to get a feel for the surroundings as my Semblance took over for my eyes.

The buildings, the trees, the voices. Hell, even the feel of the land, it all felt so familiar, like I've been through this area before. I feel too overwhelmed with all of this.

I opened my eyes, trying to figure out why this place feels so familiar.

"You feeling alright, Nyreen?" Blake asked as I felt her hand on my shoulder. Her face etched with worry.

I touched her hand with one of my own, trying to calm her down a bit. "I don't know? Everything feels so familiar, but I don't know why." I quickly shook my head.

"Hey, it's alright Nyreen. Don't think about it. Just rest." Blake sat down next to me hooking her arm over to my right hip, pulling me to her side.

"Where are we Professor?" Ruby asked as she glanced at the two would-be sisters with care. "It's really putting Ny on edge."

"We're in the west side of Vale." The Professor took a swig from his coffee mug. "This prefecture of Vale was a special place. But don't worry, Miss Surana, all the questions you have will shortly be answered."

Yang chuckled. "Well that's not ominous or anything."

"I too was a bit off put by what the Professor was hiding at first, but Nyreen you'll want to see this through." Glynda spoke up tapping my shoulder.

I raised my head slightly to glance at her and saw that she wanted to tell me something but was forbidden from saying.

I nodded my head and smiled at Glynda, thanking her for her usual level of comfort.

Though before I could settle back into Blake's comfort, The Professor spoke up to the pilot. "Set us down, captain."

Within a few seconds the Bullhead airship landed away from the buildings on the streets and instead landed on a small cliff edge overlooking the nearby area.

"The answers you seek, lie at the top of that cliff." The Professor answered tapping his cane to the floor of the airship.

As if on command the pilot powered down the Airship, giving us time to get off. "Thank you, Captain."

The pilot tilted his head in a nod towards the Professor but didn't say a word.

Without wasting time, I took to the skies flapping my wings and dove straight to the top of the cliffs edge. Ignoring the voices that called for my name behind me.

Once there I landed a few feet in front of my destination and saw there was two statues. One that looked like a human and another that was a Faunus. A bat faunus. They were both looking over the land in front of them, with hand in hand. A few steps away was a gravestone. On it was inscribed.

_"Valiant till the end_

_Go gentle into the night_

_Vale's honourable protector's"_

Underneath that message caught myself off guard as tears welled up in my eyes and were soon cascading down my face.

Underneath had the names of two individuals that corresponded to the two statues in front of me.

_Rila Surana_

_Clive Surana_

Without even realising it, I sank to my knees in front of the small monument dedicated to my parents. I hadn't even realised that the others had caught up to me. I couldn't hear their voices or pretty much anything. I was just focused on the memorial in front of me as tears continued to fall.

"Mama... Papa..."

_I hope that wherever you are, that you're looking out for me._

"Hey." A voice said sweetly.

I turned and feel into Blake's arms. "It's okay, Nyreen. Everything's alright." Blake spoke as her hands were rubbing circles around my back.

I saw Weiss, Ruby and Yang slowly catch up to us. Their eyes were drawn to the monument that laid at the top of the cliff.

"Your parents look like nice people, Nyreen." Ruby said trying her hardest not to cry.

"Yeah, they gotta be pretty strong if they gave Dad and Uncle Qrow a run for their money." Yang joined in with her usual positivity.

Weiss however was the only one that remained quiet, staring at Mama. "Your parents... They cared for you, yes?" Weiss never took her eyes away from the memorial of my parents.

"Sorry, it's probably a little insensitive of me. It's just that with my parents I always thought that they were what normal parents were like. Harsh to pick out your faults while also beating every bit and of knowledge into you, until you're the perfect heiress they wanted you to be." Weiss spoke as I crawled out of Blake's tight embrace. "But then I heard the stories about your Parents and then visiting about Yang's and Ruby's Dad, I just don't know what a family really feels like."

"Weiss..." I mumbled out as I wiped away my tears. "A family isn't just what's in your blood. A family are those that make you happy, makes you feel loved." I ran to Weiss pulling my arms tightly around her, which caught her off guard. "We might be friends and only known each other for months, but you're still family."

Blake agreed, her usual stoic attitude gone and instead replaced with a serious expression. "Ny's right, Weiss." Blake spoke, glancing at the Heiress. "Despite our initial disagreements, I do see you as a close friend."

"Yeah!" Both Ruby and Yang agreed.

Weiss glanced at each of us, with wide and warming smiles on our faces. Shortly after, she wiped at her eyes, however Weiss also wore a warming smile of her own. "Sorry, Nyreen. This is about your parents, not me."

"Nonsense, Miss Schnee." A voice from behind us spoke up. We all turned around and saw that both Glynda and the Professor were behind us, each carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Finding who your real family are, is as much of a challenge than fighting the Grimm. It's something that took me quite a while to figure out myself."

"Professor... Thank you." I thanked profusely as I pulled away from Weiss and as tears trickled down my face. " I-I can't... thank you enough."

Both the Professor and Glynda strode past us all and placed the bunch of flowers next to Mama's and Papa's memorial. "I had this commissioned at the start of the semester. It was... long overdue."

"It was the least we could do." Glynda spoke as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "I believe that Rila and Clive would appreciate all of the good you've done for the people of Vale."

"As would all of your loved ones. You have all performed admirably over the course of three semesters." The Professor spoke up glancing at us all individually. "You have all given it your all to protect the people of Remnant. And for that you have my undying gratitude."

The Professor dipped his head. "Now I briefly remembered a tournament happening at Amity Arena. The next round matches should be beginning shortly."

"Oh, right yeah. Team SLVR and Team WATR are set for the first match." Yang spoke up starting to get excited over the match.

"Yeah! They're gonna kick butt." Ruby joined in as she jumped about excitedly.

Weiss sighed heavily at her partner's excessive excitement, but still smiled happily at her.

Blake glanced at Yang with a small smile appearing on her face, but she tried to hide it from Yang for some reason.

"You know, you two have to focus. You're our hope for winning." Blake said glancing at Yang and Weiss.

"Yeah, we need to win!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang agreed almost immediately.

"The rest of the teams won't know what hit them." Yang cheered as she punched her fist into the air.

I turned back to glance at my parent's statue and then the memorial. "You guys go on ahead. I-I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit." I spoke up as everyone's attention was drawn to me.

"You sure? I can stay with you, Ny." Blake asked pulling me into her chest, tightly.

I shook my head into her chest. "No, it's okay Blake. I would... Prefer to be alone. I have some things I want to say to them. And I'll be back for the General's job, so tell him to not worry."

Blake sighed and held my face up as she cupped my cheeks. "Okay, but if you need me, call me and I'll be on the very next airship."

"Alright Blake." I nodded my head into her chest as she squeezed tightly to me, while also rubbing my back.

Blake pulled away and ruffled my ears on top of my head. She then glanced at my parent's monument and looked upset. "You mean a lot to me, Nyreen. You know that right?"

"Of course, Blake." I said taking her hands into mine. "You're my sister and nothing will change that."

At that Blake seemed to feel a lot better as she gave me a warming smile. "Y-You're right."

* * *

When Team RWBY had arrived back at Beacon, the second Day of the Vytal Festival was about to begin. While most of the members of the team were all excited for the next matches, there was one member of the team had her mind drifting elsewhere. Something that the Blonde fighter wanted to fix. As soon as the team touched down in Beacon Academy, Blake had split off from her team. The team leader called out for her friend, but Blake did not hear or refused to turn back. This worried them all. This lowered the overall mood of the team. Something that the brawler needed to deal with before it got too serious.

* * *

Yang had headed back to the team's room to get a few things for her sis, and the Ice Princess. Coincidentally, that was also where she managed to spy her partner, Blake.

As the blonde young woman entered the dorm room, she noticed that there was steam coming from their shared bathroom.

Leaving the faunus to herself, Yang peered around the room, till she noticed a notebook was open on Blake's bed.

Yang had managed to sneak a peak of her notebook once or twice whenever she was bored with the usual drivel from class. Not keeping her curiosity in check, Yang decided to "accidentally" glance at her partner's book.

Inside her notebook were the usual drawings, notes from classes and battle strategy plans, but there was something that caught her eyes that she wasn't expecting.

There were drawings of Yang herself. Though there wasn't just one, there were at least five different drawings of the Brawler. Yang picked up the notebook and flipped through the pages. As the pages went by, there were more drawings of herself.

Seeing all of the work that Blake had done sent her heart racing. None of the ex's Yang had in the past had ever done anything like this.

Though there was something that caught her eye. It looked like one of the pages had been torn off.

However, before Yang could investigate more, she heard the doorknob from their bathroom start to turn. Yang leapt to action and darted to Ruby's and Weiss's shared bunk-beds, making it look like she was looking for something.

As the door clicked open Yang wiped her head around to the bathroom

"Y-Yang?! I didn't hear you come in." Blake was astonished not her hear her friend.

Blake herself was dressed in a small black t-shirt that exposed her navel and small shorts. Though what caught her eyes the most were the exposed cat ears sitting atop her head, which kinda caught the blonde off guard. Then the blonde's mind would drift back to the drawings of herself in Blake's notebook.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. The Ice Queen and Ruby asked me to pick up a couple of things." Yang quickly explained.

Noticing her notebook wide open, Blake pounced to her bed, closing her 'Study notes' book.

As soon as the book was closed and hidden away, Blake let out a sigh of relief.

"Umm... Blake?"

Yet, she had forgotten about the blonde in their shared room.

"Ahhhh! You're still here?" Blake shouted as she threw one of her pillows at Yang.

The pillow hit Yang in her head. It caught her off guard, though it did little else to harm her. With the pillow gone, Yang saw her partner resting on her bed, staring back at her.

"Soooo... You feeling alright?" Yang asked awkwardly as she leaned on the bunk bed that belonged to Blake and Yang.

"N-Nothing... Nothing at all. I'm fine. Yup, totally fine." Blake spoke trying to play off her embarrassment.

Yang however saw through it instantly. She then carefully and slowly stepped closer to Blake's bed and sat down next to her. "I'm not talking about the drawings, Blake. I'm talking about you."

"A-About me?" Blake Stuttered, nervously her eyes darted away from Yang's. "I-I do I know what you mean. I'm f-fine."

"Blake please." Yang retorted as she slowly moved to touch Blake's hands. "You've been acting off since we got back from visiting Ny's parents. Blake, I'm your partner, please just talk to me."

Blake slightly turned away from Yang. "I... I..."

Yang carefully rested her hand on Blake's shoulder. "It's okay, take your time." Yang calmly spoke.

Blake nodded her head and took a deep breath, held it in for a few seconds before exhaling through her nose. She repeated this a few times before she was ready. She turned back to Yang's side taking a hold of one of her hands.

"Remember when Nyreen told us how her parents died?" Blake started off as Yang nodded her head.

"Yeah, she said it was someone from the White Fang, right?"

Blake hastily nodded her head.

"Y-Yes... That's right..." Blake took another deep breath.

"Hey, if this is something that's hard to talk about then that's alright." Yang said squeezing tightly to Blake's hands.

The faunus shakily nodded her head. "T-Thanks..."

She took another deep breath, before she continued again. "The one who did this to Nyreen's parents. He and I were... close."

Yang didn't answer, instead waited for Blake to continue.

"I believed in him, that he was going to lead the Faunus to a brighter future. Then I started to notice things. He was angrier. More ruthless... More controlling."

Yang audibly gasped and squeezed softly to Blake's hands. "He didn't... lash out on you, did he?" Yang asked carefully.

Blake was silent.

_O-Oh..._

Blake took another deep breath, getting ready to reveal this information about her former mentor. "He told me things. That when a raid went bad, or some of our people in the White Fang had died, he would blame me for it. That would be when he... That he would..."

"Blake, it's okay. You don't need to explain anymore." Yang spoke as she held Blake's hands and interlaced her fingers together. "I just want you to know that you're loved here."

Hearing this, tears started to fall down Blake's eyes. "Yang I-I... I can't lose Nyreen. I just can't."

Yang raised her hands to wipe away the tears from Blake's eyes. "You're not going to lose her. Ny doesn't think any less of you for being with that monster."

"But I believed him." Blake said dejectedly, her head turned away from Yang. "I believed him when he said that Nyreen and her parents had all been killed by some humans."

Blake brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I believed every single word. He said I was too trusting of people. That all I needed was to trust him and to make the humans that wronged us pay."

More tears continued to fall down her face. "I did things that... things that were wrong. He thought differently. He would use words that would put doubt in myself. 'Come on Blake, I thought you wanted to help the White Fang. Help our people.' Words like that."

"Blake." Yang murmured as she moved off the bed to try and stay in front of her friend's eyesight. Slowly, once again, Yang took her hands and interlaced them with Blake's. "I'm right here. No one will ever do that again. No one will ever twist your words into manipulating you for something you despise."

Carefully, Yang wiped away Blake's tears with her own hand. "You have nothing to worry about. No one is ever going to hurt you again. Not while I'm here." Yang ended as she placed her hands under Blake's chin and softly raised it up, so her eyes locked firmly with Yang's. "Nyreen still loves you. Nothing will ever change that." Yang said seriously but then a teasing smile emerged. "Besides I think Ny would like a drawing of her and Velvet. Your drawings are kinda awesome. I mean you got my good side. Really captured my good looks."

Hearing this, Blake burst out laughing. "Oh, shut it you dork."

Yang smirked as she got up from the floor.

"Hey Yang?"

Yang turned at the mention of her name as she picked up her jacket. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. I needed to talk. About everything."

Yang gave Blake a warming smile. Not a smile that had a hidden agenda behind it. Not one that was easily faked to keep up appearances.

No, this smile was real. She means it.

"Anytime Blake."


End file.
